elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep-In-His-Cups
|Base ID = }} Deep-In-His-Cups is an Argonian who approaches the Dragonborn in a random encounter, during or after completing the "A Night to Remember" quest. Interactions The Drunken Dare He demands 10,000 from the Dragonborn, claiming that during their night of binge drinking, Sam Guevenne and the Dragonborn dared him to enter a Bandit camp and steal a hat, for which he would be compensated the aforementioned amount. To resolve the issue, the Dragonborn can either pay him, talk him down to 750 (with Speech), intimidate him, or simply admit to not having the money. Selecting the last option will turn him hostile. Ironically, the hat itself; which can be received by paying, pickpocketing or killing and looting him; is worth 1 . Dialogue "Hey! There you are, you drunken bastard. I did it, so pay up." :Who are you? "We caroused together with Sam Guevenne, remember? We broke into the Temple of Dibella? How much did you end up drinking? You and Sam dared me to go into that bandit camp. Well I did and brought back his stupid hat like you said, so give me the 10,000 gold you promised." ::I don't remember any of that. Be reasonable. (Persuade) :::Here's your gold. (750 gold) "Thanks. You and Sam drink too hard for me. Think I'll take my gold and go buy a nice bit of swamp in Black Marsh." :::Sorry, I don't even have 750 gold. "If there's one thing I hate more than a mean-spirited drunk, it's one who can't settle their debts." ::I'm not giving you anything. (Intimidate) ::Here's your gold. (10,000 ) "Thanks. You and Sam drink too hard for me. Think I'll take my gold and go buy a nice bit of swamp in Black Marsh." ::I don't have 10,000 gold. "So you're telling me you and Sam just sent me in there to die, then? I want my money, you bastard." Quotes *''"We agreed to 750 gold. I want my money."'' – After succeeding in persuasion *''"Hey, where do you think you're going? Come back here."'' – Walking away without paying him *''"See you, friend. And take it easy on the wine."'' – After completing "The Drunken Dare" Trivia *Any gold paid to him will be available in his inventory for looting or pickpocketing. *His name, Deep-In-His-Cups, points to his tendency to drink heavily. *He is similar to the Madwoman and Sigar, in that they are all random encounters which occur some time after completing a Daedric quest. *After paying him, if followed and protected, he will travel to The Bee and Barb in Riften. Bugs * It is possible to encounter him more than once, even after he becomes hostile and is killed. * If the Dragonborn claims to not have the money for him, and he becomes hostile, sheathing any drawn weapon can cause him to become neutral and walk away, saying "you are not worth it." * He will occasionally respawn around 5 minutes after being killed and attack the player again. He does not respawn a third time. *Sometimes he will not speak and attack the player. *When followed from his initial encounter (if protected and prevented from death along the way) he will become stuck in a loop between Steamcrag Camp & Narzulbur. Appearances * de:Zu-tief-ins-Glas es:Con unas copas de más ru:Пьёт-до-Дна uk:На-дні-кухля Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters